22 December 1995
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12-22 ;Comments *John doesn't know the identity of the lady singing the last Fall track. "The Peel Sessions" lists the lead vocalist as Lucy Rimmer. *Several recordings are available. The first is a 47 minute section from the second half of the show. The second consists of selected dance/international tracks, while the third concentrates on the Fall session. The tracklisting has been completed with reference to Lorcan's site. Sessions *Fall, #20. Recorded: 1995-12-17. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 6xCD Box, 2005 (Castle, CMXBX982) *Prince Far I & Creation Rebel, one and only session (rpt). Recorded: 1978-06-07. First TX: 16 June 1978. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Thomas Bangalter: Ventura (12" - Trax On Da Rocks) Roule ROULE 301 # $ *Cub Koda: Scratchin' & Whammin' (album - Abba Dabba Dabba: A Bananza of Hits) Schoolkids SK 15122 *Fall: U Pep (session) @ *Prince Far I: Black Man's Land (session) # *Delgados: I've Only Just Started To Breathe (2x7" - Ché Trading Limited Presents...) Ché Trading CHE 47 *Austin M: Something Out There (12") Rogue Trooper DBMTR 31 # $ Tom's tip *Tanner: Man Below Dim Moon (promo album - Ill-Gotten Gains) Caroline 1789.2 *AFX: Children Talking (12" - Hangable Auto Bulb EP) Warp WAP 67 # $ *Nat Kendrick & The Swans: Do The Mashed Potato $ *US Maple: Magic Job (album - Long Hair In Three Stages) Skin Graft GR 33CD *Prince Far I: Front Line (session) # *Whirling Pig Dervish: ? (album - Three Small One Tall) Anonymous/Flat Earth/Griffin/Gruff Wit/Mender *Ultrahigh: Street Animal... (12" - And The Law...) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 093 # $ *Fall: Oleana (session) @ *Dick Dale: Shredded Heat (album - Tribal Thunder) Hightone HCD 8046 *Gilroy: Renaissance Girl (7") Bi Joopiter BI-JOOP 029 *Milk Money: Three Second Discs (album - Wheelie) WICKED DISC WIC 10022 *Julius La Rosa: Eh, Cumpari! (v/a album - The Cadence Story) Ace CDCHD 550 $ *Lab 4: Alien (album - Alien) Pod Communications (UK) PODUKCD 024 # $ *Spellbound: Encore (v/a album - Now That's What I Call Noisebox) Noisebox Records NBX 018 @ *Prince Far I: The Dream (session) # ends 1:29:52 File 1 begins *New Bad Things: Like (7" - Nesting) Lissy's LISS 9 *Henry & Louis: Instilled Dub (album - Rudiments) More Rockers ZKR 003 # $ *Fall: The Chiselers (Peel Session) @ *Gagarin Kongress: Astralleib (Beltram Remix) (12" - Astralleib) Tresor TRESOR 37 # $ *Polvo: Bombs That Fall From Your Eyes (EP - This Eclipse)) Touch And Go TG 156CD *Geckoes: The Old John Peel/Tom Caves (v/a album - Froots #6) Folk Roots FR151/152 $ *Ken Nordine: Flesh (album - Colors: A Sensuous Listening Experience) Asphodel ASP 0954 $ *New Decade: Broken Keys (Peel Session) (v/a EP - Oblivion) Out Of Romford OOR 023 # $ *Girl Of The Year: Halo (7") Badlands BAD 7008 $ *Jackie & The Cedrics: Banzai Diamond Head (v/a album Hodge Podge & Barrage From Japan) 1+2 1+2 CD 021 *Prince Far I: No More War (Peel Session) # ends 1:49:06 *Loren Mazzacane Connors: Stilled Wind (album - 9th Avenue) Black Label BLACK 3 *Fall: The City Never Sleeps (Peel Session) A cover of The Shacklefords song :(JP: 'I'm embarrassed to have to say that we're not quite sure who it is who's singing on this. But perhaps you know.') File 1 ends *Alter Ego: Lycra (album - Alterism) Harthouse America HH 1031-2 # $ *Firefox: Bonanza Kid (12" - Bonanza Kid / Buck Rogers) Philly Blunt PB 006 # $ *Six String: Drag The Hand That Knocks Me Down (album - Six String Drag) Fundamental *Rumble: Ten Seconds (album - Raped Killed & Left For The Buzzards) Dead Elvis DE 006 *Prince Far I: Foggy Road (session) # *Movietone: Heatwave Pavement (album - Movietone) Planet PUNK 010 *Granny: Ty Phoo (12" - Ty Phoo / Rich Tea) Seismic SMC 006 # $ Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 Tracks marked $ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel-1995-12-22.mp3 *2) Dat_099_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-09-08-12-30 Peel Late 1995.mp3 *4) 1995-12-xx Peel Show LE262.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:46:49 *2) 04:05:03 (00:48:35 to 02:13:31) (to 1:29:52 and from 1:49:06 additional) *3) 01:17:16 (00:24:51 to 00:40:12) (to 00:34:57 additional) *4) 1:33:57 (6:07-1:22:38) (24:06-25:59, 30:10-32:32 unique) ;Other *1) Please address re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Many thanks to Weatherman22. Peel_Late 1995. *4) Created from LE262 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 Lee Tape 262 ;Available *1) No longer available online. *2) Mooo *3) Mediafire *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes